Applying a coat of a fluent material entails several aspects. One is that the material must be susceptible to being spread over a broad area being coated. Another is that for esthetic reasons, it may be desirable to apply the coat as evenly as possible.
Fluent materials, particularly thick fluent cementitious materials such as stucco, may be dispensed by pneumatic equipment. However, achieving relatively fine control over the dispensed coat, as has been achieved with less viscous or thick materials such as paints, remains in need of apparatus which both propels the material from a dispenser, and also successfully disperses the material to achieve a thin, even coating on the surface being coated.